Talkin to you
by Candylovin Fehrian
Summary: A sad day in Hazzard. People are talkin to someone, but who is it? I know, vague summary, but just read it...
1. Sad time in Hazzard

**Talkin to you**

_**A/N Just a short story, ta get all the death fics outta my system… There's something about those fics that attracts me, and once in a while I just hafta write one myself.  
Now don't get me wrong, I'm most definitely a happy person. I love laughing, and you probably can't find a more cheerful person than me. But hey, we all got our fixes don't we? And especially after watching Season 6 of the Dukes, I've got story-ideas poppin in my head non-stop! This first chapter is a little intro, the other chapter(s) will show ya what's really goin on...**_

_**So let's git on to the story, an' I hope you'll like it. Please R&R. Enjoy!**_

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

**Folks, sorry if I ain't that cheerful taday, but it's a sad day in Hazzard… See that cemetery over there? That's Hogg's Heavenly Haven. All the good people o' Hazzard are buried here. Even the Dukes have a family plot there. An' taday there's a freshly dug grave in that plot. See how all them people are leavin for their cars? Even Boss Hogg is lookin mighty sad on this beautiful spring morning. Too bad y'all missed the service. It was really somethin, even ole Jesse managed ta say somethin bout his youngin. His other youngins didn't look so good though, death of someone so close 'll do that to ya. **

**Well, all the people's gone now, but there's someone still sittin there. Let's take a look at what he's sayin, now shall we?**

"I'm real sorry… If I hadn't a chased ya… Maybe things 'd been different? Maybe I 'd a been on time ta do somethin. Ya know, me an' Roscoe… Well, we jus' love ta chase. It don't even matter who. Heck, we probably won't ever catch the General, if it'll be driven again that is. I don't think anyone wants ta drive in the General for a long time… But Cooter is keepin it in his garage, after he fixed it that is…" The speaker stopped for a while, recollecting his thoughts.

"Roscoe feels real bad too, ya know? He would probably never tell ya, but he does. He can act real mean and crooked, but I know he has a good heart. And he never wanted anyone ta git hurt. An' even though we didn't cause ya ta hit that tree, we do feel responsible. 'Specially me… Ya know, I was supposed ta do a speed trap on Old Ridge Road, right next to that tree… But after Jack Johnson's truck sped past, I had ta chase him. Cause ya know I hafta uphold the law, an' he was goin mighty hard."

Getting up from his knees, the man put a hand on the new stone which was placed on the grave.

"I jus' wanted ya ta know I'll take care of yur family. I'll help em git through it, even though I'm not sure if they can. But ya know me, I'll always try-,"

"Enos, ya dipstick," Roscoe P. Coltrane's voice carried across the empty graveyard, and he cringed at the loudness of it, "we's waitin for ya, cause yur car is still at Cooters remember?"

Wiping away a stray tear, Enos Strate stretched out, and put his hat on, giving a small salute to the stone which stood so proud on the fresh grass.

"Goodbye… An' I guess I'll visit sometimes…"

Turning around he hurried towards Roscoe and Boss who were waiting for their deputy.

And as the car roared away, the grave stood there in the warmth of the Georgia spring, alone.


	2. Another visitor

_**A/N Thanks for yur kind reviews! It keeps me writing, even though I already know who died… I'll try ta give some clues as to who's buried in Hogg's Heavenly Haven, but I'm not telling who's in it yet… Enjoy!**_

2

_The next afternoon_

"Hiya there," the old man whispered as he laid some freshly cut flowers on the grass before him.

Sitting down on the rock next to the tombstone, he gently put his hand on the grey stone. Stroking it a little he started mumbling.

"One day… Yur lyin' here for one day, an' things are already fallin ta pieces. Nobody's eatin anymore. An' sleep is even more rare these days. I hear em walkin through the house all hours of the night. An' I should probably tell ya I usually join em. They miss you so much…"

With a cracked voice the white-haired man continued, "I miss you so much…"

He was silent for a few minutes, alone with his thoughts, as he thoughtlessly stroked the stone beneath his hand.

After a while he continued in a lighter voice, "Enos came by the other night. That boy feels so bad. He told me that if he hadn't been there ta chase ya, nothin woulda happened."

Shaking his head Jesse rubbed his weary eyes. He could blame lots of people if he wanted to, but he knew there was nobody who was at fault. Not even Enos or Roscoe…

"I told him ta stop bein a fool. He chased the General so many times. Even a few times where things almost went wrong. But it always turned out awright. Except for that night," he paused again, remembering the faithful night, "Ya know, my toe had been nagging me for a few days, an' when that phone started ringin… I knew somethin was wrong…"

Jesse was silent again. He didn't want to continue. He already knew the ending of that story. He had seen the car, and worst of all he had seen the driver. They had all seen the driver. And there hadn't been a night since, they hadn't had nightmares about it.

Blood… There had been so much blood. It had stained the bright orange car in a rusty color. It had coated the inside, as well as the slumped figure inside. Even when he closed his eyes, all he could see was red.

The hospital had done everything they could, but after 48 hours of keeping a silent vigil in the ICU it had been over. Jesse had to make the tough decision of pulling the plug.

Thinking about those minutes brought tears to his eyes. They had told him the brain damage was too severe. There had been no chance of recovery, none…

The others had objected. They had screamed and tried to fight it, but in the end, they knew it was no use. Their beloved family member was already gone. And when that had finally gotten through to them, they said goodbye. It was tearful, and Jesse had wanted to die himself instead of killing his own youngin. But with shaking hands he had given the doctor permission to stop the machines.

And as the pale form on the bed stilled, no more machine-induced breaths moving the sheets, he let himself fall to his knees, surrounded by his other loved ones, holding him as they too let themselves feel the intensity of the situation. One of their own was gone. Not just for a few weeks, no forever.

All of a sudden Jesse drew his hand back as if he had been burned. No more thinking of the past. He was here now, and he was gonna talk to his youngin.

"The Ge-, ehh, the car is at Cooters place for now. No one wants ta ride it, even though Cooter was able ta fix it for us. It don't seem right ta have it in the barn with us. It took a life, an' I never thought I would say this, but it took you away from us. An' I ain't sure if I can ever forgive that car for that."

Chuckling a little, Jesse realized what he was saying, "Look at me, blamin a car for somethin so random."

"Well, I best make my way home. I sure hope them kids 'll get through this though. They miss you an awful lot. I hear em cryin at night. An' they's spending an awful lot of time at the barn. But that's probably cause it was your favorite place ta hide since ya was knee high. If I couldn't find one of ya I usually found y'all in there. An' right now, I think sittin in that barn seems like a good idea ta me too. Jus' ta forget 'bout everythin."

Wiping away his tears, Jesse stood up slowly, hearing his bones crack a little.

"I'm an old man, an' I ain't sure how much time I still have… But I do know I shouldn't outlive my own youngins."

Patting the grave he put on his red cap, "I'll see ya soon little one, I'll see ya real soon…"

And with those final words, the man slowly walked towards his white pick-up truck. At the high gate he turned one more time, seeing the sun stroke the top of the grave, letting the rest of it lie in shadow. And he thought about how ironic that was. He felt the same way. The sun shone brightly on his white-haired head, but inside of him, there was only darkness. He just prayed that darkness would become more bearable as time went on…

As the gate closed behind him he didn't see the little butterfly landing on the warm granite of the tombstone…

**I told ya this was a sad time in Hazzard. It really pains me ta see Uncle Jesse like that. But I have an idea, he ain't the only visitor of that grave. Let's wait an' see who's next…**


	3. The third one

_**A/N This is kinda short, but it's supposed to be. The visitor is a man of few words... ;) In the next chapter someone very dear is gonna visit, so stay tuned! Ow, and thanks for the kind reviews! No deaththreats, woohoo! **_

3

_That evening_

The old tow truck made a rumbling noise as it pulled up next to the small cemetery. The mechanic stepping out, immediately took of his hat as if he would be punished if he kept it on.

Opening the large and heavy gate he made his way to the destination he didn't want to reach. The place where just yesterday a great friend of his was buried. No, not a friend, a family member. He was just as much a Duke as he was a Davenport, and now he wished he wasn't. It would have saved him a whole lot of pain…

Fumbling with his hat he found the fresh grave he had been looking for. Standing there, he suddenly felt at loss for words.

**Now would ya believe that? Cooter Davenport at loss for words… An' I thought I'd seen it all. Well, I sure can tell ya, the death of someone close to ya can do that to someone. That's why I'll stop talkin for now…**

"Ehhh… Hiya!" It sounded foreign and sharp to his own ears, and he hoped he hadn't woken up any dead people…  
Scolding himself for the joke he made in his own mind, Cooter Davenport tried to continue,

"I mean… Heck I don't even know what I mean. I want ta ask ya how yur doin, but I can't… cause I already know that."

Silence again, until he remembered something, "I fixed the General… Yur kin don't want it no more though. But I can understand. Ya see, when I towed it away, I jus' got back from the hospital, an' yur family was still holdin on to ya… But when I had ta tow that car away…" he paused, images of the General Lee in his crumpled state entering his mind. And the blood. Blood of someone close to him, it had stained the car, and later on, it had stained his own hands as he fervently scrubbed it off of the leather seats…

"Ya really wrecked the thing, I ain't sure I ever saw somethin like that. But like I said, I kinda put my mind on blank, an' fixed it. Even cleaned the seats an' all…" His mind wandered of, as he unconsciously looked at his oils-stained hands. He had scrubbed them so hard after he was finished cleaning the blood, they were completely red, and pieces of skin were scrubbed off. It hurt, but he didn't care. He had to get the blood off of them…

"I stayed at the farm again last night. But I don't think they're handlin it. Everyone jus' looks dazed and does what they's supposed ta do. But it 'll git better. It has ta…"

Thinking back to someone from his childhood, he sat down as he started to talk again, "Ya know, I used ta have a little sister when I was younger. Well, I guess ya didn't know that, cause nobody knows that. She was jus' six years old when a drunk driver hit her when she was playin outside. I never told no one, but I was the one who saw it happen…" frowning a little at the memories hitting him, Cooter continued a little softer, "I tried ta run to her, but my momma stopped me. I never forget the look on her face as she held me tightly in her arms while my daddy was holdin the broken body of my little sister…"

Cooter sighed. That expression had become too familiar these days. Right after the accident, after he got the call, he had seen the people standing next to that car. The Dukes, Roscoe and Enos… They'd all had that same expression on their faces. Shock and grief, mingled in a strange emotionless way. And as if he wasn't there, but somehow, was floating above them, he saw himself, with the same expression on his face.

"When I saw the General… I knew no one could get out of it alive. An' for the first time in my life, I wanted ta be wrong, so bad…"

Wiggling his toes a bit, he looked at the crunched grass underneath his boots. Seeing the flowers lying before him, he continued with a raspy voice,

"I know Jesse 'll visit ya every day. An' he'll do it too, nothin's stopping that man from telling ya everything bout life at the farm… I ain't so sure the others 'll visit ya though. I barely see them anymore. They hide in the barn, or in their room, alone. I ain't sure they can handle it. Heck I ain't even sure I can handle it…"

Putting his hat back on, he softly patted the beautiful stone. He had helped picking it out, seeing as the Dukes had their heads somewhere else.

"I'll be back real soon…"

And with those words, he slowly walked back to his car, intent on paying the Duke farm another visit. Even though it was only to make sure they ate something today. And for the first time in years, Cooter Davenport didn't whistle as he put his car into gear. His face was tight and his eyes were clouded. They would probably be that way for a long time…


	4. A cousin's plea

_**A/N Another visitor... This time someone very important to our deceased... Hope you like it!**_

4

_Later that night_

After wandering through Hazzard for hours, the young man finally found a place to rest his feet. And as he saw where his distraught mind had brought him, he sighed.

Seeing the graves of family members, his aunt Lavinia, brothers and sisters of his uncle Jesse and other Dukes, he sighed again, this time a small sob mixed with the sound. Wiping at his reddened eyes, he knew he couldn't keep this up. His eyes felt like fire after the crying he had done the past four days. His body felt weary, but all the thoughts and emotions running through him kept him from sleeping. Even though he was so tired…

Stumbling a bit, he found the grave he came for. Seeing the name etched in stone he let himself fall down on his knees and with sagged shoulders he lightly touched the cool granite.

A few drops of rain fell on his outstretched hand, but he didn't care. He felt lost. How could he go on without-… He didn't even want to think that way. He just wanted to pretend. Pretend that him and his cousin could still jump in the General Lee, go to the Boars Nest and tease their other cousin, or defend her when some drunk would harass her.

But that would never happen again. That harsh truth slammed through him, almost knocking him back. He couldn't even look at the orange Charger anymore. Cooter had fixed it, but he didn't want it, and he wasn't the only one. Every Duke cringed a bit when they heard the name of that car… He never thought that would happen. The General was family. He had been ever since he and his cousin had built it. So many years. Years where every family member would ride in it. And even though it failed them sometimes, the General was something they could all depend on.

Until that faithful night. It hadn't been dependable enough. It had crashed against the tree full force. Crushing the drivers side like a harmonica.

Shivering a bit the Dukeboy wrapped his arms around himself, as to warm him. But he knew he would feel cold for a long time. No warmth was left in the small farm.

Uncle Jesse had retreated into himself. The old man had outlived so many people, his own brothers and sisters, but this death was what did him in. Someone so young…

Rocking back and forth, the Duke boy couldn't take it anymore, so he did the only thing he could think of, he talked…

"Why did ya hafta go now, huh? Why? Ya always said we could count on you… An' now ya left us!"

He raised his voice a bit. The last few days were a blur, but he had built up so many anger. And now, in the middle of the dark and misty night, with rain washing over him, he needed to let it out…

"Ya were probably the best driver of all of us, but ya hit that darn tree! I shouldn't 've let you drive that night… Didn't ya think about us? How we would miss ya!"

A sob got caught in his throat as his chest heaved with the pain buried there. It had settled itself in his heart, and he knew it was there to stay.

Burying his balled fists in the wet ground he continued, "Don't ya know how we're fallin apart right now? Uncle Jesse looks ten years older, an' I think he don't even wanna live anymore…" trailing off, the boy thought about his uncle.

Jesse had aged visibly. His tread wasn't as light anymore, and he walked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His face lost the tanned outdoors color it used to have. It was paler now and the lines were deeper.

"An' ya know we can't lose him too… But I know we're gonna. He gave up the will ta live, even though the two of us are still there."

His thoughts went back to the last couple of days. He had closed off from everyone, not wanting to talk to his family. It was just too hard, so he had hid in the barn… They all used to hide there when they was young. They'd had some fun times there… Thinking back to some of the pranks him and his cousins had pulled on their uncle, he chuckled.

"Remember when we hid every chicken we could find in them empty barrels? Uncle Jesse couldn't understand how all them chickens had disappeared in such a short time. But somehow, he always knew when we were behind it. I really believed he had an extra eye on his back, but that was probably cause you told me that…"

Thinking back to the time he had snuck into his uncle's bedroom to peep underneath the man's nightshirt, he laughed aloud.

"I think he was even more surprised then me ta find me lookin at his back that night. Didn't even gave me a whoopin. He jus' told me there were no eyes in his back, but that it didn't matter, he always knew what we did an' where we did it… Boy, I gotta tell ya, I still believe that."

Sitting back on his knees he dropped the earth from his hands as he tightly wrapped them around himself again, not caring how dirty he got and started rocking again.

"I jus' wanna go back to that time again. Seein Jesse act shocked at all them chickens flyin out of them toppled barrels again. Laughin with my two cousins, till we're rollin in the hay an' holdin our bellies from exhaustion…" He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair, which was now clinging to his face. Letting it rest over his eyes he let the tears fall again, there was just no stopping them.

"But you won't be laughin again, won't ya? An' ya won't be rollin around in the barn with us anymore," looking up to the darkened sky, filled with clouds covering the bright stars, he continued, "An' I don't think any of us 'll do that real soon. We're all tryin our best ta cope, but I'm a guessin we ain't doin a great job. We don't sleep anymore, jus' sit there, whole nights, drinkin' some milk, alone with our thoughts at the kitchen table."

Cryin… he thought. He never thought he would see so many tears on that ole farm. Most of the tears were hidden, but he always knew when someone had been crying. They would go to their room for a while, or to the barn, and usually came back with red eyes and runny noses.

"It even hurts ta talk about ya, an' I never woulda thought it would be so quiet at the farm… We jus' do our chores until it's time for bed, then try ta sleep for a while, but usually we's just pacin our nights away, until mornin starts, an' everythin begins again…"

"Can't ya see we's lost without ya? You were the constant factor in our lives. If somethin went wrong, you were there ta help us out…"

Looking up at the moonless overcast sky, the heaviness of the situation hit him full force, and anger at the God that took something so important away from took over his body.

"Why did ya hafta do it? Couldn't ya leave us alone? We don't deserve this! Ya ripped our family apart…" Heavy sobs prevented him to curse the Heavens any more, but the anger still coursed through his veins, while his hand hit the solid granite with a dull thud.

"I don't know what ta do anymore…" he whispered, as he deflated in the steadily falling rain.

"I can't talk ta no one, they's all grieving an' feelin so bad. But I feel like I'm drownin. An' I ain't sure I'm strong enough ta keep afloat…"

His voice was nothing more then a whimper now as he laid his aching head on the soft grass before him while he stroked the wet granite next to his head.

"Come back… Jus' please come back…"

**Now don't that jus' break yur heart? That boy's hurtin real bad, an' I ain't sure his family can be there ta catch im…" **

A soft sound behind him raised him a few hours later. His body felt stiff from lying on the wet soil for hours. With some difficulty he raised his head, only to feel the nagging headache again.

Sniffling a little, he wanted to lie down again, when he heard it again. Someone was out there…

"Who's there?" he asked, cringing as he heard the roughness and grieve in his own voice.

Looking at the opened gate far behind him he saw a figure standing just a few feet away from him. But somehow the figure was rooted to the spot as dark and overhanging branches almost hid him from sight. The hesitation and pain the person was feeling hung in the air like heavy smoke, suffocating both of them.

But he knew who it was standing there, and as the figure softly said his name, he heard it. Heard the grief and uncertainty in it. He wasn't alone anymore…

"Bo…"


	5. The ones left standing

_**A/N Well, here it is...  
The big revelation. Some of you already guessed who was in the grave, an' it was kinda fun for me to read all of your expanations about who was in it. Well, here it is then, the final visitor, and the final chapter. I hope y'all liked the story, and I want to thank all the reviewers for reviewin, you guys keep me writing! Well, I promiss I'll work on Tragic Love this weekend, in the meantime, enjoy!**_

**_Ow, and the song I used was 'Holes in the floor of heaven' by Steve Wariner…_**

5

Bo Duke straightened a little, painfully aware of his wet and aching joints. Running a hand through his hair he realized it was filled with dried clumps of mud, darkening it in the early mourning light.

The dark haired figure had shuffled a little bit closer, but it seemed as if the person was afraid to look at the grave standing before them.

"It's awright, ya know…" Bo whispered, not trusting his own voice right now.

"I can't…" the dark-haired figure whispered just as softly, "I can't… It 'd be real, if I see it. If I can touch it… I don't want it ta be real," the person mumbled, as a sob got caught in his throat.

Bo climbed to his feet, trying to shake out some of the weariness which had taken over his body and soul.

He knew what his cousin meant. He had felt the same way. He prayed it wasn't real. That it was all a bad dream, but somewhere along the line, he had known. Known that it was real. His cousin though…

He had the strong idea his cousin was still in denial… Not giving it the place it should have.

He had made his way to the figure, who was still standing a few feet away. Reaching out his arm, he gently put his hand on his cousins shoulder.

"I know… Sometimes, when I walk into the house… I imagine it was all a bad dream. That nothing has changed. That nothing went wrong that night. No accident… No hospital… No pullin the plug…"

Seeing the tears gather in his cousin's blue eyes, Bo stepped closer, his own tears threatening to overwhelm him.

His cousin drew in a shaky breath, putting an arm around the youngest Duke.

"Just a bad dream huh…" the brown-haired Duke sighed, "I really wish it was… A bad dream, an' when we wake up tomorrow, everythin is normal again. No more cryin, an' no more visitin graves… But it ain't Bo. It ain't a dream, an' I ain't sure I can handle it anymore…"

Interrupting his cousin, Bo spoke up, "I know cuz. I know… It feels like it's never gonna end, that the pain is gonna last forever. An' I feel the same way. Like yur drowning, but nobody hears ya…"

He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. He had to finish what he was about to say, hoping to get his cousin to talk to him. He had missed that these last few days.

"But, we've still got each other… An' there's uncle Jesse. He's tryin so hard ta keep us all together, but I feel like he's givin up…" he said, and he saw his cousin nod. They had both noticed it.

"It just hurts so much, ya know?" the other Duke choked, a sob braking out.

"Yeah cuz, I know…" Bo whispered, before he tightly hugged his older cousin, as they both let the tears run from their eyes. They grasped each other, holding on to one another as if they were each others lifeline. Their pain seeped out, intertwining with the emotions they both let out. And somehow, after a few minutes, they both felt lighter. A slight piece of the large weight which had rested on them had disappeared, taken over by the other.

"I'll help ya stay afloat cuz…"

And together, two Dukes slowly made their way to the grave. A grave that seemed smaller then it had looked these past few days. The grave of their beloved cousin, ripped away from them so suddenly.

So they stood there silently, arms around each other, and no words were spoken, as both cousins were lost in their thoughts, looking at the words engraved in the beautiful granite gravestone.

_She faltered by the wayside  
And the angels took her home_.

_Farewell,_

_Daisy Mae Duke_

_Our very own angel_

x - - - Flashback - - - x

'Maybe I 'll take Mary Sue to the party… Well, that is, if Bo hasn't asked her already… That boy-'

Luke's thoughts were interrupted by the powerful roar of the General, as it sped past him, and he barely caught a glimpse of his pretty little cousin, Daisy. Waving with the hammer still in his hand he turned around to glance at Bo.

"Where's she goin, in thuch a huwry?" he asked, lisping a bit, since he still had a few nails between his lips.

"She wanted ta pick up that new dress she ordered, before Miss Tizdale closes the post-office… An' ya know how Miss Tizdale is," Bo whistled.

Nodding a little Luke saw Jesse's truck coming up the driveway, at the same time Bo powerfully hammered in the final nail.

"That should do it," he added, pulling on his shirt over his sweat-covered body.

Luke did the same, while they both strolled over to their uncle, who had just gotten out of the car.

"Daisy still here?" he asked, looking around for his niece.

"Nope, she jus' left, wanted ta pick up that dress before the post-office closes," Bo told his uncle, "why?"

Giving his nephew a disapproving stare for being so curious, Jesse picked up one of the bags out of the truck.

"Cooter wanted her ta know he fixed the jeep, but you's better take care of that in the morning," he said, while entering the house, with his nephews not far behind him, carrying the rest of their groceries.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow uncle Jesse," Luke said, "after we drop Daisy off at the Boars Nest, so she can drive home herself."

Jesse nodded, but he didn't seem to listen.

Luke exchanged a look with Bo, but the other boy just shrugged as he put their plates on the table.

An hour later, the plates still stood there, untouched. Daisy wasn't home yet…

And just as Bo and Luke were planning to go out and look for her, the phone rang.

Somehow, Luke knew something bad was about to happen. His stomach felt strange, a knot had formed itself in there, and it caused him to be alert.

Seeing how Bo wiggled in his seat, Luke knew he felt it too. Something was wrong. And seeing their uncle mumble at the phone, he noticed Jesse's back had become rigid. There was most definitely something wrong…

Two faces looked up at him as he slowly entered the room, his face unbelievably pale.

"Boys…"

"What's wrong uncle Jesse? What happened?" Bo asked, not able to contain himself anymore.

"There's been an accident…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since Enos had called right after the accident, they raced towards Old Ridge Road. No one said a word, and the three faces were tense as the truck flew over the roads.

The truck came to a sudden halt when they saw the two police cars which were parked haphazardly across the road.

Filled with hope the three Dukes made their way to the site, but stopped when they saw the carnage which was there…

Luke could only stare at the car which was now nothing more then a wreckage. The drivers side was crushed, and you could barely see if someone was still in there. If someone was still in there, there was no way they'd…

Shaking his head in denial, he saw his uncle stumbling towards the totaled car, only to be held back by Roscoe.

"Ya don't want ta see that Jesse," he said in a serious voice, nothing like the funny tones he usually used.

"I need ta see my youngin Roscoe, so get outta my way," Jesse growled, pulling away from the sheriff as he slowly made his way towards the car.

In the distance Luke could hear sirens, the ambulance was on its way…

Seeing Bo shake his head, as if he was coming out of a daze, he put his hand on his cousin's arm, stopping him from moving to the vehicle.

But when both boys saw their uncle, falling to his knees, next to the crushed car, their legs carried them towards him, even though they felt like they were made out of yellow.

And that was all Luke remembered… He knew, that somehow, the ambulance came, as well as Cooter, as people worked feverishly to get their cousin out of the wreckage.

He also vaguely remembered driving them to the hospital, only to be told that they had to wait… Somehow, his mind couldn't comprehend, that Daisy, their sweet little Daisy with the Vixen attitude, was lying there, fighting for her life.

But still… He knew it was bad, and he also knew, no one would have made it out of that car alive.

He was in denial. And would be for a very long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For 48 hours no Duke could be seen on the farm. They were in the hospital, keeping silent vigil in Daisy Duke's room.

Luke could clearly remember when the doctor had entered the small white room and told them there was a decision to make. He immediately knew what that was supposed to mean.

Looking at his once so pretty and vibrant cousin, ha had sighed deeply, as the tears steadily coursed down his cheeks in silence.

Her head was covered with thick bandages, hiding her beautiful chestnut brown hair from sight. Her closed eyes were black and blue from all of the bruising in her face. Cuts marred her face and neck, and he didn't even want to think about the injuries which were covered by the pristine white sheet, pulled over the rest of her body.

So when uncle Jesse was presented with the hardest dilemma of their lives, he wasn't surprised.

That didn't mean he didn't resist though…

Him and Bo had pleaded, screamed and fought for the life of their beloved cousin, driving the hospital staff up the walls. They couldn't just let this happen…

But somehow… After seeing their Uncle, who had to make that decision, who was in such a turmoil, they knew they had to do what was best for Daisy. They had to let her go.

And when uncle Jesse told them how much she was suffering now, and that her soul wasn't even there anymore, they had supported their uncle. No matter what his decision would be.

Luke could remember the moment their uncle gave the doctors the signal as if it happened a minute ago. It was imbedded into his brain, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

After saying goodbye, one final time. After kissing his younger cousin on her cheek one last time. After squeezing her hand ever so softly, he told her it was okay to let go. That they would be alright, and that she would always be able to watch them from the place where the angels would take her. After that he had turned around, grabbing the hand of his other cousin, who had already had his goodbye.

And with one little hand movement, Jesse gave the signal. Luke would never forget the sound of that switch being turned off. Or how the ventilator breathed air in her lungs one final time.

He had closed his eyes, squeezing Bo's hand so hard, he thought he broke it. But Bo squeezed back just as hard. Drawing strength from each other.

And only, when there was no more sound in the small room, did he open his eyes. To see the silent form on the bed, who would move no more…

That was the moment their uncle slid to his knees, and him and Bo joined him there. Crying, and clinging to each other.

Their angel was gone…

_Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are poolin down  
That's how you'll know she's watchin  
Wishin she could be here now_

x - - - - End flashback - - - - x

After standing in front of Daisy's grave for a long time, Bo heard Luke sigh. No words were spoken in that period of time, but somehow, Bo knew they drew strength from each other.

Clapping his cousin on the back, he turned towards him.

"Ya ready ta head back home?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered softly, his voice still a bit hoarse from grief, "Jus' give me a minute, okay?"

Bo nodded, he knew Luke needed a moment alone with Daisy.

"I'll wait for ya at the gate," he said before giving the grave one last look. "I'll see ya," he whispered as he turned around to walk towards the big dark gate, which seemed lighter now that the sun was shining on it.

Luke watched his cousin make his way towards the gate. Squatting down next to the headstone Cooter had picked out, he put one hand one the damp stone.

"I already miss ya girl," he whispered.

Wiping the final tears from his eyes a slight grin managed to find its way onto his face.

"But ya know what? We'll try ta stick tagether. That's what Dukes do. An' I know ya would have wanted that…"

Fingering the grass beneath him, he looked up, seeing the bright morning sky. No cloud marred the sky this morning.

"Ya know we'll always miss somethin in our lives. Somethin, only you could give us. But we'll try an' make it work. Bo an' I will look after uncle Jesse. He needs it. An' we need him."

Stretching to his full length, Luke felt a little lighter then he had before he came here. Looking down one last time, he placed a kiss on his hand, and softly put it on the name engraved in the headstone.

"Bye, I'll talk to ya soon. You won't never be alone here, believe me honey. We'll be seein ya soon…"

And with those words, Luke Duke made his way towards Bo, fully intent to deal with the grief which still lingered in their hearts, even though it would always be a part of them.

It was time to move on, to remember, to heal and most of all to live…

**Folks, you have just witnessed a real Hazzard tragedy. But somehow, someway, them Dukes always come out on top. An' even though Daisy's gone now, an' left a big hole in that family, ya can leave it to the Dukes ta come out of it in one part… **


End file.
